Siempre fuiste tú
by CJulietteKentwell
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que les haga falta nada a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?
1. Prólogo Chasing Cars

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que ha estado rondando alrededor de mí, espero que les guste. Los personajes, así como cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con THG le pertenece a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins... claro que con Peeta podríamos hacer una pequeña excepción... **

**Espero que disfruten leer esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que algo les haga falta nada a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Si me recuesto aquí<em>  
><em>Si sólo me recostara aquí<em>  
><em>¿Te recostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?<em>

_Olvida lo que dijimos_  
><em>Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos<em>  
><em>muéstrame un jardín que este rebosando de vida<em>

_Perdamos el tiempo persiguiendo autos en nuestras cabezas"_

_Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre fuiste tú.<strong>

**Carrie J. Kentwell**

_Prólogo: Chasing Cars_

_8 años atrás_

Katniss Everdeen caminaba tímida entre todos sus ex-compañeros de instituto que ahora lucían y presumían sus mejores pasos de baile. A ella jamás se le había dado bien bailar y por ello prefería mantenerse al margen de todo lo que, en ese momento, ocurría a su alrededor. Y mientras caminaba entre todas esas personas no pudo evitar cuestionarse una y otra vez la razón por la cual había asistido a la fiesta de graduación, no era de esperarse que no quisiese asistir, ella había escuchado a Finnick y Annie suplicándole que viniera y ahora se sentía pérdida, dejada de lado por sus dos mejores amigos. Siguió buscándolos con la mirada pero no parecían estar por ninguna parte, así que decidiendo que su búsqueda había fracasado se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida, ella jamás tomaba alcohol pero, por otro lado, jamás es tarde para iniciar. El chico que atendía le sonrió al reconocerla y le entregó la bebida.

- Creí que dijiste que no vendrías, Kat.- le gritó entre la ensordecedora música con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

- Finn y Annie me obligaron.- se limitó a responder mientras bebía del vaso recién entregado.- y… ¿sabes qué? Ahora no puedo encontrarlos.- la chica rió ante la ridiculez del asunto y quizá también a causa del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Gale rió y caminó hacia el otro lado de la barra donde otro cliente esperaba ser atendido. Katniss volvió a quedarse sola. No conocía a nadie… excepto al guapo rubio que se acercaba a ella en ese preciso instante. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, Peeta Mellark caminaba derecho a la barra, justo hacia ella. Sus profundos ojos azules brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad en la cual se hallaban en ese momento. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo alisó los pliegues de su vestido negro, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cepilló con sumo cuidado su usualmente ondulado cabello marrón oscuro y parpadeó un par de veces queriéndose asegurar de que aquello que veía no era una mala pasada de su mente. Como era de esperarse, Peeta se detuvo ante ella y ofreciéndole su mano le pidió una pieza de baile, tal como lo haría un total caballero, tal como lo haría él. Ella aceptó con un suave "sí" tomando su mano.

El rubio posicionó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y con el otro tomó su mano no sin un poco de torpeza. Katniss trató de moverse lo mejor que pudo procurando no pisar a quien tenía al frente. Trató de enfocarse simplemente en el música y en un par de gemas azules que la miraban traspasando su ser…

_We'll do it all  
>Everything, on our own<br>We don't need anything, or anyone_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Katniss hubiese querido vivir en ese momento perfecto y hermoso. No quería de ninguna manera despertar. A veces los momentos perfectos pasan demasiado rápido y quizá, eso era lo que estaba destinado a pasar con este.

_I don't quite know  
>How to say how I feel<br>Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

La música no había terminado aun cuando las fuertes manos del rubio comenzaron a jalarla escaleras arriba, a un lugar alejado. Entraron a una habitación y, sin perder tiempo, él se lanzó a los labios de ella, quien lo recibió gustosa y sin dudar. Poco a poco, las caricias fueron subiendo de tono y terminaron desnudos sobre un sofá viejo.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what you're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

Ella podía sentir sus manos recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada roce, cada mirada. Podía sentirlo entrando en ella. Sólo fueron ambos aquella noche: un par de desconocidos para él y un par de enamorados para ella. Los cuentos cobran vida, decidió, y su momento había llegado al fin… después de seis largos y a la vez efímeros años.

_Let's waste time chasing cars  
>Around our heads<br>I need your grace to remind me  
>To find my own<em>

Peeta miró a Katniss a los ojos:

- Te amo

Ella sonrío. Definitivamente, los sueños se hacían realidad esa noche.

- Yo también te amo.

Los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido en ella… pero no en él.

- Te amo tanto, Delly.

- ¿Qué?-. Susurró con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo húmedas sus mejillas.

- Te amo tanto, Dell… tanto, tanto… te amo…

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<em>

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>Will never change for us at all<em>

Katniss recuerda haberse levantado rápidamente con miles de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Recuerda ponerse de nuevo su arrugado vestido negro sin detenerse a plancharlo con los dedos esta vez y salir huyendo de la habitación después de mirar por última vez al rubio que yacía acostado en el sofá, murmurando cosas ininteligibles para ella. Recuerda haber encontrado a Annie y Finnick en la multitud, quienes corrieron hacía ella al darse cuenta del estado en el cuál se hallaba.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Recuerda llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de ambos y salir junto a ellos del lugar…

Y después nada…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, <strong>

**Esta es una historia que he comenzado a escribir a base de todos los _¿Qué pasaría si...? _de la vida, sólo tomé los personajes de THG y comencé a relatarlo... espero que les agrade leerlo...**

**Pronto subiré capítulo de _Caos Mental _**

** ¿Qué más? _Sólo perdamos el tiempo persiguiendo autos en nuestras mentes... _**

**Los quiere..._ Alejandra T._**

**¿Review?**


	2. Un día en la vida

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegra que estén leyendo esto, lo he escrito desde el fondo de mí y espero sinceramente que les guste. Es una historia ubicada en un universo alterno a Los Juegos del Hambre, los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, lo demás ya son disparates míos. **

* * *

><p>Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que nada les haga falta a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Si alguien viniera y me dijera hay dos personas en el mundo que te quieren más que a nada, harán todo lo posible, cometerán errores y solo los tendrás durante algún tiempo, pero te querrán más de lo que puedas imaginar, bien, si eso es cierto, yo diría que casi todo es posible." The Odd Life of Timothy Green<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Este regalo va a durar para siempre" Glen Hansard<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

"**Un día en la vida"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Leí las noticias hoy, oh chico<em>

_Sobre un afortunado que alcanzó su meta_

_Y aunque la noticia era bastante triste_

_Bueno, yo sólo tuve que reír_

_Cuando vi la fotografía."_

_A day in the life - The Beatles_

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas no son siempre como las planeamos, nosotros podemos creer que sabemos lo que haremos, podemos incluso apostar por el futuro que nos depara e intentar adivinar las riendas que tomará nuestro camino, pero la única verdad que he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que la vida siempre tiene sus propios planes y, normalmente, son totalmente distintos a cualquier cosa que pudiésemos esperar. ¿La moraleja de todo esto? Sueña, pero no vayas a esperar que todo eso se vuelva realidad.<em>

_Eso es algo fundamental._

Dejo caer la pluma y el cuaderno cuando escucho la campana que indica el receso, levanto la vista y les sonrío a mis niños indicándoles que pueden salir a jugar. Todos, obedientemente, salen corriendo entre risotadas del aula.

- ¿Noche difícil?- cuestiona Annie entrando en esta.

- No exactamente.- contesto con una mueca.- Es sólo que me sorprendió la alarma, sonó demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

- No sé a qué te refieres, porque yo la he estado escuchando del mismo modo por los últimos tres años.

- Ya lo sé, Annie.- le digo a mi amiga mirando el cuaderno abierto de par en par.- pero estaba tratando de escribir algo.

- ¿Y qué es ésta vez?

- No lo sé aún, sólo tengo seguro que va a ser un algo.

- Va a ser un algo.- murmura ella.- supongo que eso suena bien.

- Sí, lo sé, suena bien pero el hecho de que suene bien no quiere decir que sea correcto.

- Ya verás que, a la larga, lo bueno es lo correcto.*

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- le digo soltando una pequeña risa.

- No lo sé.- responde ella restándole importancia.- supongo que lo escuché en una canción.

Y no puedo evitar soltar una buena carcajada ésta vez.

- Cambiemos de tema.- hablo tratando de parar mi risa.- ¿Quién cocina hoy?

- Finnick.- responde sonriente.

- Ew.- arrugo falsamente la nariz para molestar a Annie.

- ¿Qué sucede?- sonrío ante su voz que se torna confundida.

- Finnick cocina.- dejo salir las palabras con un deje de asco.- ¡Puaj!

- ¡Hey!- me dice Annie.- Finnick cocina bastante bien.

- ¡Lo dices porque es tu esposo!- contraataco señalándola.

- Eso no es verdad.- entrecierra sus verdes ojos y pone sus brazos en jarras.

- Está bien, está bien.- murmuro alzando ambos brazos en señal de rendición.- Tú ganas.

Annie sonríe con suficiencia y sale del aula no sin antes despedirse y desear en voz alta que Finnick cocine "bagre relleno de nabos en salsa de naranja".

Sólo me queda esperar que no sea así.

El tiempo corre de nuevo, y, como de costumbre, trato de explicarles a mis pequeños cada una de las vocales antes de que ellos me interrumpan con una pregunta porque, sin importar cuál sea o sobre qué tema trate, siempre resulta ser incomoda. La mayoría parece entender completamente mientras que algunos (distraídos en el ruido que hace la máquina de podar césped del Señor Abernathy) no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que les hablo.

- Bien niños, ahora busquemos una palabra que inicie con A.- digo en voz alta y veo que Cathy alza su pequeña mano.- ¿Sí, Cathy?

- Amor.- dice segura de sí misma.

- Correcto.- sonrío mientras anoto la palabra junto al dibujo de un corazón.

Al girarme puedo ver como Anthony hace un gesto de asco mientras hace un pequeño sonido de "Puaj" con la boca, y ante eso no puedo evitar que una sonrisa recorra mis labios.

- ¿Qué sucede Anthony?- pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

- El amor es feo, maestra. Papá dice que le dan ganas de vomitar cuando escucha nombrar esa fea palabra.

Veo como Cathy lo mira y orgullosa recalca:

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues mamá dice que es algo hermosísimo. Más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson.- la pequeña pelinegra levanta el índice y alza una ceja para remarcar lo que dice.- Y nadie es más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson.

Cathy y Anthony se embarcan en una discusión por determinar si el amor es o no más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson y, a pesar de lo divertida que me resulta la escena, no tengo más opción que pararlos antes de que lleguen a los golpes.

Sin embargo, la discusión no acaba ahí y terminan por lograr incluirme en esta. No tengo objeción alguna en ponerme de lado de la pequeña cuando ésta me mira diciéndome que nada es más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson… aunque, por mi parte, puedo decir que sólo hay un ser más hermoso que él y ese es Ethan Ryan Everdeen, este último pensamiento lo mantengo en mente antes de continuar discutiendo con ellos.

Juro que Catherine Kentwell y Anthony Hadley no tardarán en llevarme a la locura, conozco a sus padres y no me cabe duda de que son hijos suyos, porque ambos tienen un cierto parecido a ellos: Clove Kentwell es madre soltera, crió sola a Cathy, sin ayuda de nadie logró sacarla adelante y ahora es una huraña Abogada, sin dudarlo pienso que jamás me atrevería a meterme con ella, tiene un porte tan seriamente profesional que cuesta imaginarla perdiendo un solo caso ante un juzgado. Por otro lado está Cato Hadley, el guapo y conocido jugador de "Los Lakers" (un equipo profesional de basquetbol), sé que comenzó su carrera meses después de haberse graduado de preparatoria y tuvo la "suerte" de conocer a Glimmer Belcourt (una rubia voluptuosa, tonta y bien proporcionada), Cato no tardó mucho tiempo en caer rendido a sus pies, ambos comenzaron a salir unas semanas más tarde, se anunció un embarazo en la cadena televisiva dos meses después mostrando a la pareja aparentemente feliz, ella parecía ser feliz… hasta que nació Anthony y salió huyendo del hospital no sin antes dejarle una nota a Cato en la cual le explicaba que no se lo tomara personal pero ni él ni el pequeño Anthony estaban en sus planes, así que él se vio orillado a criar a su hijo solo y parece que lo ha hecho bastante bien hasta ahora.

Miro a mis alumnos de nuevo al salir de mi ensimismamiento para darme cuenta de que no cesarán los gritos, así que decido unirme de nuevo a ellos hasta las doce del día revisando el reloj constantemente y contando los segundos para salir de aquí e ir en busca de mi hijo.

Parece que han pasado horas cuando comienzan a llegar los padres de familia a recoger a sus hijos y no puedo evitar sentir un gran alivio en el fondo de mí, pues logro visualizar a Cato y Clove caminando hacia el aula, ambos se llevan a sus hijos (cada uno por su lado) sin dirigirme otra palabra más que para dar las buenas tardes y marcharse. No me molesta en lo absoluto, ya que siempre ha sido así con ellos y parece que así será por siempre. Veo como el aula poco a poco va quedando vacía, hasta que ningún niño queda dentro de esta y, como si yo lo hubiese pedido, el teléfono celular que llevo en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón comienza a vibrar anunciando una llamada entrante.

Al tercer timbrazo, contesto.

- ¿Hola?- pregunto cuidadosamente al reconocer el número que me muestra la pantalla. Es de la escuela de Ethan.

- Buenos días, Señora Everdeen.- responde la directora al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenos días. ¿Ha pasado algo con Ethan?- digo yendo hacia el punto que en verdad me importa.

- Por eso mismo le llamaba. ¿Podría venir ahora mismo a la institución?

- Por supuesto. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?- cuestiono cansada.

- No. Será mejor que lo hablemos aquí. Nos vemos dentro de un rato, Señora Everdeen.

- Hasta entonces, Señorita Plummer.

Cuelgo el teléfono. No es la primera vez que sucede, seguramente Ethan tuvo una pequeña discusión con alguno de sus compañeros, él no es un niño agresivo y normalmente no me da problemas pero últimamente he notado un ligero cambio en su modo de ser al reaccionar con ciertos temas que procuro evitar tratar frente a él, decido dejar de pensar tanto y caminar a paso rápido hacia la camioneta gris que mantengo estacionada en el mismo lugar de siempre, estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor cuando recuerdo que olvidé cerrar el salón de clases con candado, pienso tres segundos en la posibilidad de regresar y hacerlo pero desisto… ¡Al diablo el salón de clases, yo voy por mi niño!

"Así se habla, Everdeen" me susurro con una ligera sonrisa mientras conduzco a la institución a la que mi hijo asiste. Mientras estoy dentro de la camioneta no puedo evitar mirar de reojo la pequeña fotografía que guardo dentro de un relicario que se encuentra entre algunos discos de música. Sonrío al recordar el día en el cual Finnick tomó la fotografía que está ahí: fue hace un año, era el cumpleaños de Ethan, se suponía que Finnick cocinaría y terminamos en _McDonald's _ con cuatro cajitas felices, mi hijo me pidió ir hacia el área de juegos, Ethan quería que yo estuviera con él, lo seguí a regañadientes y, como consecuencia, terminé siendo la loca mujer que se coló en el área de niños… creo que valió la pena. Pienso en la fotografía que se encuentra oculta detrás de la de mi hijo y decido no pensar mucho en ella, Finnick también la tomó pero prefiero olvidar eso junto a la manera en que llegó a mis manos.

Normalmente, procuro no pensar mucho en ello.

Y hoy no será la excepción.

Así que, estaciono mi camioneta en el único lugar que veo libre dentro del pequeño estacionamiento y salgo caminando lo más rápido que puedo hacia la oficina central, me detengo ante la imponente puerta blanca y respiro hondo antes de abrirla e introducirme dentro, la directora Wiress Plummer me mira fijamente, veo que intenta decirme algo pero la ignoro olímpicamente para dirigirme al lado de mi pequeño y agacharme a su lado hasta llegar a su altura. Lo miro cuestionándome a mi misma lo que pudo haber ocurrido esta vez pero no llego a nada certero, sólo sé que mantiene su inocente y azul mirada en el piso mientras sostiene un pequeño pañuelo manchado levemente con sangre.

- ¡Oh, mi amor!- digo tomando el blanco pañuelo para limpiar el pequeño hilo de sangre que corre por su naricita.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Él está a punto de contestarme cuando la señorita Plummer lo hace por él:

- Peleó con uno de sus compañeros. Al parecer tuvo alguna diferencia con Drew Blade, sin embargo, creo que usted está de acuerdo conmigo en que nada se soluciona a golpes.

_La pregunta iba para mi bebé. _Pienso molesta pero no se lo digo, en cambio murmuro un "Por supuesto, señorita" antes de girarme con mirada interrogatoria hacia Ethan.

- ¡Yo gané, mami!- me cuenta sonriendo en respuesta a mi silencioso interrogatorio.

Le sonrío de vuelta pero es una sonrisa un tanto tensa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Ethan?- pregunto suavemente manteniéndome a su altura.

- Drew me dijo que yo no tenía papá porque seguramente era hijo del lechero.- susurra un poco apenado con la vista baja.

Este es el tipo de situaciones que normalmente trato de evitar.

No puedo ver a mi hijo así.

- Ethan.- le digo en voz alta para estar segura de que me escucha.- tú si tienes un papá.

- ¿Sí?- murmura con una pequeña sonrisa recorriendo sus labios.- ¿Cómo se llama?

_Oh, Oh. Otro tipo de situaciones que procuro evitar._

- Su nombre es…- piensa Katniss, piensa.- Peter… Meltdown.

Ethan parece pensarlo un poco antes de susurrar:

- Y… ¿dónde está?

- Eh… él está en…- me he quedado sin palabras ante esto, además ¡vamos! Ni siquiera yo sé dónde está el tal _Peter Meltdown._

- ¿En el cielo?- pregunta Ethan inclinando su cabecita hacia un lado, movimiento que hace que un poco de su rubio cabello rizado caiga sobre su frente.

- Sí…- digo en el tono más bajo que puedo. Intento decirme a mí misma que no importa, porque es una pequeña, leve e inocente mentira.

Ethan sonríe, salta de la silla en la cual se encuentra y murmura un feliz "Okay".

Me sorprende lo bien que se toma "la situación" mi pequeño y por mi parte me limito a tomarlo de la mano y hacer una señal de despedida hacia la Señorita Plummer que aún se encuentra mirando la escena con una extraña mueca de incredulidad. Ella sólo asiente hacia mí en señal de que ya podemos retirarnos mientras Ethan y yo nos encaminamos hacia la camioneta. Siento mi estómago rugir.

- Bueno, vámonos a casa.- digo con voz alegre.- ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera!

Ethan ríe ante mi expresión.

- ¿Quién cocina hoy?- pregunta mirándome con su par de gemas azules.

Arrugo la nariz.

- Finnick.

No creo necesario agregar nada más.

- Ew.- murmura arrugando su pequeña naricita también.

Repentina y mágicamente ni él ni yo tenemos hambre.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que este guapo niño es hijo mío.

Y sonrío ante ello.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fragmento de la canción "A diez centímetros de ti" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.<strong>

**El nombre que decidí darle al hijo de Katniss es: Ethan Ryan Everdeen.**

**Ethan significa "Fuerte y firme", mientras que Ryan es el segundo nombre de Joshua Hutcherson y significa "Pequeño Rey".**

**Ok. Ok. ¡Me alegra que hayan leído este primer capítulo de "Siempre fuiste tú"! Es una historia que me encanta escribir y espero que a ustedes les guste leerla. **

**¿Verdad que están de acuerdo con Cathy y Clove con eso de que Josh es el ser más hermoso del planeta (o uno de los más bellos)? jaja tienen que admitir que es precioso. **

**Yo me imagino a Ethan como CJ Adams ¿Recuerdan a Timothy Green? Bueno, así (sólo que con ojos azules y cabello rubio y rizado)... Mejor imaginen un mini Peeta jaja**

**Bien, quiero disculparme por demorarme tanto en escribir el primer capítulo, pero... ¡aquí está! Y sí... ¡taran! ¡Sigo viva! Pronto contestaré sus preciosos Reviews que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad que sus comentarios me hacen mucho muy feliz y me llenan de inspiración al escribir. Quiero agrader los comentarios, favoritos y follows... ¡De verdad Gracias!**

**Y bien... me queda esperar que les haya gustado este capítulo y amaría saberlo por medio de un comentario.**

**PD.1 Los invito a visitar "Caos Mental" (mi otra historia)**

**PD.2 Muy pronto entrará a la historia nuestro _"Peter Meltdown"_ jeje supongo que saben a quien me refiero ;)**

**_Los quiere infinitamente... Alejandra. :)_**

**¿Merezco Review?**


	3. La imposibilidad de algo posible

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegra que estén leyendo esto, lo he escrito desde el fondo de mí y espero sinceramente que les guste. Es una historia ubicada en un universo alterno a Los Juegos del Hambre, los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, lo demás ya son disparates míos.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que nada les haga falta a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Aquí estoy amigo, para celebrar una fiesta, la mejor posible mientras viva en la tierra. Creo que ese es también tu deber." Janis Joplin (diosa del blues).<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Si, le grité a Daniel Radcliffe en la cara. Estábamos los dos en Letterman y lo cogí del brazo. Por su puesto, yo tenía tacones, esto me hacía el doble de alta que él y le dije "AMO HARRY POTTER" La gente de su seguridad se comenzó a acercar". <em>

_Jennifer Lawrence :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

"**La imposibilidad de algo posible"**

"_Algunas veces, las personas no quieren escuchar la verdad porque no quieren ver sus ilusiones destruidas"_

* * *

><p>Intento llevar pensamientos coherentes a mi cabeza mientras lo veo dormir a mi lado en la cama.<p>

¿Qué es lo que realmente me preocupa?

Ethan siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo, ni siquiera cuando estaba en mi vientre dio demasiados problemas, creo que aun siendo algo tan pequeño como un grano de arroz dentro de mí y, sin saberlo si quiera, él me inspiraba confianza y seguridad… porque vendrían cosas mejores. Porque lo han hecho: han venido una tras otra desde que él llegó a mi vida, esa pequeña mata de pelo rubio que corría de un lado a otro de la casa como si no hubiese un mañana ha sido mi más grande amor, mi mejor amigo y la mayor razón que tengo cada día para levantar mi gran trasero de la cama y ponerlo en marcha pero, después de todo, hay algunos cabos sueltos en mi vida que no puedo de ninguna manera contarle a Ethan, uno de ellos es por qué todos sus compañeros tienen un papá y por qué él no, tuve la suerte de que él no me lo preguntara hasta hace unos días… pero, a pesar de haber tenido ocho años de antelación para pensar en la respuesta y explicación que le daría, lo único que pude ofrecerle fue una mentira, una estúpida y tonta mentira…

¿Quién es Peter Meltdown y por qué no está con nosotros ahora?

Detesto mentirle y detesto aún más dejar que los agujeros en su vida se acumulen.

¿Qué clase de familia le estoy dando? ¿Acaso cometí un error al huir de casa una semana después de enterarme de mi embarazo? ¿Cómo hubiesen reaccionado mis padres? No lo sé. Y no lo sabré nunca porque el miedo me embargó de pies a cabeza dejándome atontada y aferrada a una idea. Simplemente huí dando por hecho que ellos se decepcionarían de mí, que se avergonzarían y molestarían. No pude si quiera plantarme frente a mi padre y mirarlo a los ojos contándole lo sucedido.

Finnick y Annie siempre estuvieron ahí para mí y, a este punto de mi vida, no he encontrado las palabras suficientes para agradecer lo que han hecho por mí y mi hijo, parece ser que no las encontraré nunca.

"¿Por qué vivimos con tío Finn y tía Annie?" oigo susurrar a mi pequeño a la mitad de la noche. "¿Por qué ellos son Odair y nosotros Everdeen? ¿Tengo abuelos?"

¡Lo que hubiese dado por tener las agallas de responder a esas preguntas!

La sensación de horror ante la posibilidad de perder a Ethan no me deja ni siquiera cuando duermo. Últimamente he tenido que levantarme antes para despejarme de los pensamientos post-pesadilla y ocuparme en algo útil. Algo que me haga olvidar el temor de las mil posibilidades que me pudiese deparar el hoy…

"_- Ethan Ryan Everdeen_

_Susurro su nombre mientras lo acuno en mis brazos y un rayo de luna se cuela lentamente por la ventana para arrullar su sueño._

_- Ethan Ryan Everdeen. Eres mi vida. Eres mi amor. Ellos jamás te alejarán de mí._

_Lo sostengo firmemente y le muestro mi amor acariciando su suave cabello rubio repartiendo pequeños besos en su rostro. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar tanto a una persona y ahora me doy cuenta que por él daría la vida, por éste hermoso ser que parece un pequeño "él: piel blanca, risa armoniosa, mejillas sonrosadas, rizos rubios… No sé parece mucho a mí pero es mío. Juro que es mío._

_- Este frío viento que se cuela hoy, no lo sentirás si sólo ves mi amor._

_ Mi bebé abre los ojos lentamente y los clava en mí._

_Al instante una sonrisa comienza a recorrer mis labios. _

_ Azul. Azul. Azul._

_- Ethan Ryan Everdeen._

_- Ethan Ryan Mellark.- corrige alguien más a mis espaldas._

_Siento a alguien arrebatándomelo de los brazos._

_- ¡No! – una especie de chillido escapa de mis labios.- ¡Dámelo!_

_Él niega y sus ojos son fríos como el hielo cuando murmura:_

_- Tú lo alejaste de mí. Ahora yo lo alejaré de ti._

_- ¡Es mi hijo! – le grito llena de rabia.- ¡Devuélvemelo! _

_- También es hijo mío. Y lo quiero a mi lado._

_Trataba, en vano, de llegar hasta ellos, pero cada paso que daba era recorrido al doble por sus largas piernas. Corría lo más rápido que mi cuerpo era capaz pero, entre gritos y gemidos, no podía hacer otra cosa que observar cómo me alejaban de él, cómo se lo llevaban lejos de mí._

_Él se posicionó al lado de una rubia sujetando a mi hijo en sus fuertes brazos. Ya no me importaba nada más. Lo quería de vuelta y lo quería ya. Pero, extrañamente, mi cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de mi mente._

_Él se alejaba con mi niño y yo gritaba, lloraba mirando todo…_

_- ¡Ethan! – grito dejándome caer en el frío suelo…_

_Es entonces cuando abro los ojos y busco desesperadamente un poco de luz en la oscura habitación mientras tanteo el espacio entre mi cuerpo y el de mi hijo"_

Hoy también he tenido una pesadilla. A veces deseo, en verdad, buscar la manera de decirle a Peeta (este donde este) que tiene un hijo, un hijo precioso en casa… pero no lo hago, porque eventualmente descubro que han pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que lo vi y ambos nos las hemos apañado bastante bien durante todo ese tiempo.

No puedo hacerlo. Realmente no tengo la fuerza de enfrentarme a lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir si eso pasara.

Aunque no dejo de preguntarme por qué de repente la conversación que tuve con Finnick Odair comienza a cobrar importancia en mi mente.

"_- ¿Te caíste de la cama, Everdeen? – pregunta Finnick haciendo que salte en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – replicó evadiendo su pregunta._

_- No podía dormir._

_- ¿Ah, no? – digo encaminándome a la mesa para comenzar a limpiarla._

_- No era sencillo hacerlo con alguien gritando en el cuarto continúo.- ríe él._

_- Lo siento. No quería despertarte._

_- No te preocupes.- dice él restándole importancia y después añade.- ¿Otra pesadilla?_

_Simplemente me limito a asentir._

_- ¿Otra vez él? – pregunta y yo lo miro pidiéndole con la mirada que ya no siga.- Katniss, ¿realmente crees que él lo alejaría de ti? Has estado teniendo ese sueño por años y no veo el por qué…_

_- Tengo miedo, Finnick._

_- Es su hijo, Katniss. Él debería saberlo, ¿qué pasaría si las cosas sucedieran a la inversa? ¿te gustaría?_

_- ¿Peeta embarazado? – digo riendo ante la idea en un intento de despejar el tema hacia otros rumbos._

_- Sabes que no me refiero a eso._

_- Lo sé.- digo volviendo a la seriedad anterior._

_- ¿Qué pasaría si él alejara a Ethan de ti?_

_- No lo sé, Finn. No sé qué hacer. Ayer Ethan volvió a preguntarme sobre su padre y tuve que mentirle._

_- ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_- Una mentira, le dije que había muerto._

_- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y ya? – dice con voz cansada._

_- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? "Ethan, tu padre está con una estúpida rubia más delgada y bonita que tu madre" ¡No puedo decirle eso, Finnick!_

_- No es eso lo que tienes que decirle…_

_- ¿Qué propones tú? – le grito frustrada._

_- Para empezar, "Ethan, tienes un padre…"_

_- Él sabe que tiene un padre.- lo interrumpo enfadada._

_- Y está vivo.- termina él._

_- No es tan sencillo._

_Finnick suspira._

_- ¿Realmente vamos a tener esta conversación por siempre?_

_- Tal parece ser que sí."_

Quisiera que hubiese alguna manera de mantenernos a Ethan y a mí a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir dentro de las siguientes semanas. Hay demasiadas cosas rondando en mi mente y solo una cuestión que en verdad me importa, pero debería dejar de pensar en cómo parar lo inevitable. Debería hacerlo pero no lo hago.

"_- Sabes que yo mantengo comunicación con Peeta… y jamás me dejas hablar de nada que lo incluya a él, jamás has querido siquiera que te de su ubicación para quedar en verse y hablar de Ethan, deberías pensarlo mejor…_

_- Y tú deberías dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa, Odair.- replico molesta._

_- Curiosamente, Ethan y tú me importan. Me importan mucho, Everdeen… es por esa razón que "me meto en tus asuntos"._

_- Ya lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo.- respiro profundamente antes de seguir.- Perdona, Finn. Sabes que este tipo de temas me ponen de nervios._

_Finnick suelta una carcajada._

_-Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo demonios te permitieron ser maestra. Si no me soportas a mí, ¿cómo es que los soportas a todos ellos?_

_Sonrío._

_- Es mucho más fácil tratar con ellos que tratar contigo, te lo aseguro._

_- Alimentas mi ego._

_- Juro que no es mi intención._

_- Yo sé que no es tu intención, además en cierto modo te entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes mantener la cordura con alguien tan perfecto como yo ante tus ojos?_

_- Seguramente Finnick.- lo golpeo en el brazo.- ¡Sobre todo "perfecto"!_

_- Tienes un buen puño, Kat.- se queja él sobándose.- Y muy mal ojo por lo que veo._

_- ¡Ja! – Me burlo.- No es mal ojo, amigo. Pero, si quieres que te hable con la verdad: "Perfección" no es la mejor palabra para definirte._

_- Claro.- habla con un tono lleno de suficiencia.- Como no me parezco a tu Mellark…_

_- Cierra la boca.- digo secamente pero no puedo evitar que por mis labios se cuele una traicionera sonrisa porque, quiera o no admitirlo, Peeta Mellark muy bien podría entrar en esa definición…"_

Y, puede ser que Finnick tuviese razón en muchas de sus especulaciones o consejos, pero creo que no hay nadie mejor que una madre para definir lo que es mejor para su propio hijo y lo que yo creo que es mejor para el mío es mantener una niñez normal en todos los aspectos, quizá no tiene padre o abuelos pero me tiene a mí y, por una vez en la vida quisiera creer que soy más que suficiente para él… por supuesto que ahora (gracias a Odair) no tengo otra alternativa y tendré que conformarme con comerme las uñas hasta que se llegue el momento de encontrarme con él…

"_- Veo que no te molesta por completo que lo nombre ahora, ¿o sí?- pregunta con tono divertido, pero puedo ver en sus ojos un cierto deje de seriedad que me pone los vellos de punta. Aquí sucede algo más, por lo menos es eso lo que la mirada de Finnick me transmite.- Me alegra que no te moleste que lo nombre porque…_

_-¿Por qué? – lo interrumpo y al mismo tiempo lo incito a seguir._

_- Él regresa a Nueva York en una semana, Kat._

_Un largo silencio se instala entre ambos mientras intento asimilar la información que acabo de recibir. Peeta Mellark vuelve. Después de casi nueve años de ausencia, él vuelve a Nueva York._

_-¿Él sabe algo de…? – comienzo y al instante Finnick niega efusivamente._

_- Claro que no. Tú no querías que se enterara y yo siempre he respetado tus decisiones, Katniss._

_Asiento levemente con gesto ausente._

_- ¿Por qué vuelve? – eso suena más a un reclamo que a una pregunta._

_- Ha perdido su empleo en California y creyó que era el mejor momento de volver a casa._

_- ¿Delly viene con él?_

_- No lo sé. Supongo que sí, ellos son muy unidos y no creo que ella se quede tranquila si lo deja venir solo hasta aquí…_

_- Oh…- sólo atino a murmurar eso._

_- Has reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba._

_- Supongo que es porque no lo veía venir…- susurro._

_Finnick se acerca hacia mí._

_- Supongo que es porque muy dentro de ti sabes que es lo mejor.- dice besando mi cabello.- Se lo dirás cuando estés lista._

_Volví a asentir sólo por el mero hecho de sentirme obligada a responder algo, pero no porque estuviera de acuerdo. Asentí y me quedé estática en mi lugar por un tiempo indefinido con un solo pensamiento en la mente: No creo que nunca esté lista"_

Y ahora estoy aquí: rememorando de nuevo aquella conversación. Contando las horas hasta que sea el momento de dar la cara ante _Peter Meltdown, _porque me guste o no tendré que hacerlo. Seguramente vendrá a esta casa más veces de las que me gustaría y no puedo esconder a Ethan por siempre de su vista o evitar que Finnick le niegue la entrada a su mejor amigo… pero eso ya no importa.

Ahora sólo puedo acariciar los suaves cabellos de Ethan y calcular la imposibilidad de algo posible.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_NOTA: Como ven he cambiado algo de uno de los personajes, y aunque pueda parecer una nimiedad era un detalle importante para mí. Ethan tiene el cabello rizado y rubio. Es todo jaja (Quería un mini Peeta)._

_Ahora sí... ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar y merezco muchos tomatazos por ello pero... ¡He vuelto! jaja Y aquí está lo primero que publico en este 2015 :,) Me alegra escribir un nuevo capítulo de "Siempre fuiste tú" y espero que a ustedes les haya agradado leerlo y, si es así, me alegraría muchísimo que me lo hiciesen saber por un review jaja_

_Hablando de reviews, aquí están las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:_

_**Sinsajoforever: **Hola, ¡Gracias por tu review! Me ha encantado, y ¡he actualizado! Quizá no actualicé taaan pronto, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Jaja Ya casi veremos a nuestro bello Peter jaja Y sí, me parece perfecto que Finnick nos invitara a probar su "rica" comida jaja ¡De nuevo Gracias! ¡Saludos! :)_

_**valeria luis: **Awww! Gracias! Ya publiqué de nuevo! ¡Gracias por tu review! Y creo que eso es algo que quiero mantener en Katniss: ella siempre me ha parecido un personaje fuerte y no quiero modificar eso, Ethan es lindo y… ¡Josh es perfectamente hermoso! Jaja Tienes razón: su estatura combinado con su hermosura le da un toque verdaderamente sexy. ¡Gracias! ¡Saludos!_

_**Ady Mellark87: **Tienes razón: Josh es lo más comparable a amor en lo hermoso, él es sencillamente perfecto jaja Esperemos que Finnick y tu marido mejoren sus dotes en la cocina y espero que si algún día él lo intenta, tu cocina salga intacta jaja ¡Gracias por el review! Y ya ves que Peter volverá pronto… muy pronto y, consigo, le acarreará algunos problemillas a Katniss jaja ¡Saludos! :)_

_**Val rod: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Y ya verás que pronto Ethan se encuentra con su verdadero padre, sólo es cuestión de poco jaja ¡Gracias por seguir y leer el fic! ¡Saludos! :)_

_**X: **jaja ¡Hola! Y sí: Katniss quedó embarazada, a mí también me da un poco de pena por Ethan pero creo que él es un niño muy lindo y sabrá afrontar todo jaja ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Y… en el siguiente podremos ver a Peter Meltdown en acción jaja ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Saludos!_

_**Yessi: **¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Tardé muchísimo en actualizar Yessi, ¿me perdonas? :) Estos días estuve algo ocupada e intentaba avanzar en la historia pero nada me complacía, así que intentaba en unos One-Shots que estoy trabajando y después volví a intentar con ésta historia y salió este capítulo jaja espero que te guste :) Y ¡me alegra que te guste el nombre de Ethan Ryan! (a mí también me parece un nombre precioso n.n) Y Josh es lo más hermoso en el mundo jaja eso es cierto ¡En el siguiente capítulo llega Peeta! :) ¡Gracias, muchas Gracias por los reviews tanto aquí como en Caos Mental! ¡Saludos! :) _

_**Captain Swan: **¡Hola! :) Ya la seguí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te guste leerlo! ¡Gracias por leer la historia y por tu hermoso review! ¡Saludos y abrazos desde México! ¡Gracias de nuevo! :)_

_**Mariauxi: **Hola! Quizá Peeta no sea exactamente un magnate o don juan pero es Peeta y a él es imposible odiarlo jaja ¡Gracias por tu hermoso review! Y me encanta que te encante la historia jaja Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste y en el siguiente ya te comenzarás a dar una idea de cómo es ese tal Peter Meltdown jaja Espero leerte pronto! :) Pronto contesto el PM, es que no he tenido oportunidad de tomar mucho el ordenador jaja Un beso desde México! :) _

_**Johanna: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu hermoso comentario! :) Ya en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Peeta, creeme cuando te digo que yo también me muero de ganas de escribir sobre él, es un personaje taaan hermoso y perfecto que *suspira* no lo sé jaja ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Saludos! :)_

_**THGkarlamayorga: **¡Hola! :) Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con eso de que no hay nada más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson, él es sencillamente perfecto jaja ¡Gracias por tus comentarios tanto en esta historia como en Caos Mental! ¡Gracias! No he actualizado tan pronto como se suponía que debía hacerlo pero aquí está el capítulo :)… ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_ ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a favoritos, siguen la historia y a los que comentan! ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Espero de corazón que este sea un gran año para ustedes ... ¡Les deseo lo mejor!_

_Y me despido con una frase de la gran Janis Joplin:_

_ "Es difícil ser libre, pero cuando funciona ¡vale la pena!"_

_Los quiere infinitamente... Alejandra Torres_

**¿Review?**


End file.
